


Clarity

by hannelore



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Gen, Lwa | Loa | L'wha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Vol'jin calls Sylvanas Windrunner to Grommash Hold, he clears the room so that he can tell Eitrigg, and Eitrigg alone, all he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the Broken Shore cinematic.

There was a commotion as the guards guided those who had gathered within Grommash Hold back outside. Voices called out, demanding to know what was happening of the grim-faced leaders that had been seemingly ejected from the Warchief's chambers at Vol'jin's command. The guards slammed the doors shut and stood in front, two rows deep, to prevent anyone from pushing through. 

The noise from outside the chambers seemed muffled to Eitrigg's ears, even more so as he finished binding the wound around Vol'jin's midsection. His ears rang with disbelief and confusion. He had obeyed when Vol'jin told the others to leave. Eitrigg thought perhaps it was for the reason of some ancient ritual, especially since Vol'jin had demanded the fire pits to be lit at either side of his throne. 

"There are healers nearby," Eitrigg said as he piled on extra wood. "Any shaman would --"

"--would be able to do nothing," Vol'jin interrupted, his voice a dry and unnatural rasp. "Spirits be comin', so listen now before I bring back da others. Dis be for your ears alone."

Eitrigg knelt nearby, unable to keep the horror out of his face as he saw the spidery black lines in Vol'jin's ashen skin. As if any moment he would disintegrate completely. Eitrigg steeled his breath. He was the advisor and he would listen regardless of what terrible things he might see.

"Vol'jin."

An ethereal form rose from the crackling flames, a vision of an older troll. Vol'jin cracked a smile.

"Father. I know you be here for me, but I -- I need more time."

"You don't have the time you think you do." 

Eitrigg now recognized the elder troll as Sen'jin. How this could possible Eitrigg did not know but instead watched in rapt attention. Vol'jin made a sound of disappointment, but hissed aloud as the fel seeped into his bandages. 

"Are the spirits playin' at games with me?" Vol'jin seemed to be directing this not only Sen'jin, but to whatever seemed to be hiding in the shadows and within the smoke of the flames. Vol'jin's hands clutched the arms of the throne as if he thought he might stand up, but the weakness in his body was palpable. He would never stand again, Eitrigg knew. "Whispering false things to me? What the loa say be folly, I won't be believin' it."

"You may not like what they say," Sen'jin said, his voice now sounding as if it were many voices. Some shrill, some deep, all unearthly. "But dey be telling you truth. You know it to be so."

Vol'jin closed his eyes and for a moment Eitrigg feared it was the end. But then he opened his eyes, even though one eye was clouded over completely. Eitrigg had never seen anyone cling so desperately to life before.

"Dey will have me," Vol'jin said. His next words seemed to plead -- "I feel them pulling at me, worse than da poison. I know I've escaped from dem too many times, I should be dead by now, no? But I can't go yet. Help me keep dem at bay just a little longer."

Sen'jin looked troubled. Eitrigg recognized it as a father's grief. Helplessness. Eitrigg was getting to know that feeling well.

Without waiting for a reply, Vol'jin beckoned Eitrigg closer. 

"A new Warchief will need you but -- dey will be reluctant."

"Garrosh was reluctant," Eitrigg said, frowning. "I think I can handle whatever -- whomever comes next."

As he spoke these words, Eitrigg suddenly thought to Thrall. Word had passed through that he had fallen in battle, but not dead. Yet not here, either. This new Warchief Vol'jin spoke of, Eitrigg sensed it was not Thrall.

"You may need to leave Orgrimmar to be with them," Vol'jin looked up to the vision of his father. Sen'jin watched in silence, but he seemed to be looking deep into the shadows where Eitrigg could not even hope to see. The way the air seemed to close in upon them, Eitrigg did not even _want_ to see. He only hoped Sen'jin was able to do whatever it was Vol'jin had begged of him.

"I should let them in now," Eitrigg said, unable to keep the urgency from his voice. "Before it's too late."

Vol'jin nodded weakly as he watched the shadow of his father pass into the flames and disappear. The loa seemed to creep back into the shadows. Eitrigg knew something else was calling them back, but only briefly. 

"Let them in," Vol'jin said. His brows furrowed as if he still wrestled with the knowledge that he alone knew. The knowledge only he could impart in a few heartbeats before the fel claimed him at last.

"Spirits tell me she be comin'. It be time."


End file.
